Conventional paradigms for media devices that wirelessly connect with and communicate with each other and/or a user device (e.g., a tablet or smartphone) typically require the user to configure each media device added to the users system of media devices. For example, Bluetooth® (BT) devices require the user to place a media device in BT pairing mode and a user device in BT discover mode. When the user device detects the BT radio of the media device, the two devices may “pair” with each other. Sometimes, a code must be entered before pairing may occur. After the devices are paired they may wirelessly communicate with each other and depending on the BT protocols, exchange data and control. Typically, when the user adds another BT device, the pairing between the user device and the prior BT device must be broken and the user must pair his/her device with the newly added BT device. For media devices that use other forms of wireless communications, such as WiFi, the process of adding and configuring devices may be more complicated. The user usually has to configure each new media device with information about the wireless network the device will communicate over, such as wireless network name, password, etc. Each wireless device added to the users system may be aware of the wireless network and other entities that are connected with the network; however, many of those devices may not be configured to work well with one another without effort on part of the user to make inter-operability possible.
Ideally, a user ought to be able to configure a first media device easily and with minimal effort on part of the user. Subsequently, as new media devices are added, previously configured media devices recognize newly added media devices and act on behalf of the user to configure the newly added devices. As an ecosystem of the user's media devices continues to grow (e.g., new and or different media devices are added), media devices in that eco-system ideally will wirelessly interact with one another to manage device configuration and manage shifting roles of each device by dynamically re-configuring/re-tasking devices as needed to make one or more devices serve a new roles according to the user's needs.
Thus, there is a need for devices, systems, methods, and software that allow a user to configure (e.g., wirelessly) a first media device and leverage that configuration with future media devices automatically or with minimal user intervention.